Xenosaga, An Interlude: Macht der Wiederbelebung
by MasterSleuthSu
Summary: Fourth and final in Xenosaga, An Interlude Quartet. Shion is mourning the death of her love when she is visited by someone she did not expect. Hiatus. Formerly under SusanPevensie394.
1. Chapter 1

Xenosaga, An Interlude: Macht der Wiederbelebung

By SusanPevensie394

**A/N:** Updated version of the final installment! This is no longer a oneshot thanks to the review of issachar-san. There will probably be about four parts to it. :3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xenosaga or any of it's related characters and themes.

* * *

True happiness.

Shion wondered when was the last time she had actually felt that. It had to have been months ago at the very least. Before the final battle, to be sure. Before they all left her. Well, not all... a few of them had survived.

Letting out a sigh the young woman walked silently through the graveyard as a heavy rain fell to the earth. Her head was lowered so she stared at the ground, though her eyes were unseeing as she thought about what she was going to do now that everything was over.

Allen... he had told her that he loved her. That he wanted to be with her, but... she just wasn't so sure that she could return his feelings. She had realized long ago that, although she had gotten over her love of Kevin, she loved another. And that person was not her former assistant. A sad smile came to her lips. Of course he was gone, also. He had been the first to die--the first new scar upon her heart.

Shion blinked, realizing that she had stopped moving. She was kneeling before a lone grave, set apart from all of the others she had come to visit. This one would never have been here, had she not specifically made a request for it. The inscription upon the marker was simple, and didn't state any dates.

_Andrew Cherenkov  
May you find the happiness you seek  
In the next life_

When she had been asked if she wanted an inscription placed on the marker those words had seemed fitting at the time. They still did, although Shion wished that they didn't. She wished that the Commander could have found happiness in this time...with her.

She let out a bitter laugh at her own foolishness. How could she think that, even now? He never would have loved her, even if she had actually told him of her feelings. She was everything that he had despised. She was the creator of a killing machine that had no qualms about killing something in her way. But...KOS-MOS had been so much more than that.

Tears filled her eyes as she thought of the android. They had been through so much together. Shion's wish had come true in the end. They had been a lot more than just creator and machine. They had been like true family...

Shion blinked away the tears, refusing to let herself cry again. She had done enough of that to last her for three lifetimes already. Letting out another sigh she placed the bouquet of white roses she had brought on top of the marker and leaned back. In her hand she still held one final item. His crest...the last part of him she still had.

She knew she should move on with her life and leave the crest here, but... she couldn't bring herself to do it. This was her third visit to the graveyard since the marker had been constructed, and each time she had failed to leave the crest. Even the thought of abandoning it made her heart go cold and ache terribly.

It was foolish, and yet she just didn't care. She wanted to keep that part of him. As a memory, and as a reminder.

"Commander... I...guess you were wrong in the end. I never did turn into a Gnosis..." she murmured, resting her chin on her hands, not caring that she was still being soaked by the freezing cold rain. "I should be happy about that, and I am. But a part of me wishes that you were right. That I did change... I know how silly that sounds, but I wanted another chance to see you again. A chance... to tell you how I really felt." She smiled faintly. "I still do. Commander... no... Andrew... I guess it's alright if I call you that now, even if you never gave me permission. Andrew... I wish that I hadn't been such a coward around you. I wish that I had possessed enough courage to tell you how I felt. That I..."

Shion stopped speaking for a moment, finding it too hard to go on. How strange that even though she was speaking to a grave marker, she still couldn't bring herself to speak of her feelings. Taking a ragged breath she tried again. "That I... I... love you..." By this time tears were falling and she was powerless to stop them. She hadn't cried for him since the day he had died. She had forced her emotions down, not allowing them out. She had feared that if she let herself cry again then she would never stop.

The sound of her sobs became so loud that she almost didn't hear the softly spoken words from a voice long unheard.

"I love you too, Shion..."

Her heart stopped. It wasn't possible... it was just her imagination. When she turned he wouldn't be there. No one would. She would be all alone, just like always. Slowly she turned, bracing herself for what she knew she would see.

But what she saw was not at all what she expected. Andrew Cherenkov stood a few feet behind her, looking down at her with a mixture of sadness and love. She gasped, lurching to her feet.

"I-it's not possible," she whispered. "Y-you're dead... I saw you die!"

Cherenkov nodded. "Yes, I did die...but somehow now I'm alive."

Shion shivered. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be. She must be dreaming... or hallucinating, or... she didn't even want to think about why else she would be seeing him now. "No...you can't be..."

"And still I am," Andrew replied simply. He took a step toward her, reaching out a hand. "If you don't believe me just take my hand."

The woman stared at his hand, not quite sure what to do. If this was her imagination than when she reached for him nothing would happen; or worse she would go right through him. But if it wasn't... no, it wasn't possible for him to be alive! And yet she still had to be sure. She just had to know. Hesitantly she reached her own hand out until her fingers were just centimeters away from his. She hesitated for a beat, before closing the distance and brushing her fingertips against his hand.

She pulled back instantly, staring at him with disbelief. He was...real? Was she dead? That was the only explanation that she could think of for why she could really touch him. She had frozen to death in the cold rain and his spirit had come to get hers.

Her face must have betrayed her thoughts because he laughed then. "This is real, Shion. Neither of us is dead...not anymore anyway." He stepped forward again until only a few inches separated them. His expression changed, softened. "Did you mean what you said?"

Shion shivered again. She was half-tempted to lie and run. Her running emotions got the better of her though. "Y-yes... I did--do. I do mean it..." She took a deep breath and smiled softly. "I love you...Andrew Cherenkov..."

Andrew let out what was most likely a sigh of relief. "Good...then I don't feel so bad about doing this..." Before she knew what was happening he swooped down and claimed her lips with his. Just as she was about to return the kiss he pulled back and surveyed her lovingly. "I meant it too."

And he once again captured her lips, kissing her passionately. Shion wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. The lady vaguely realized that she hadn't asked how it was that he was standing here, but that didn't matter...for now anyways.

Both were too caught up in their love for each other to realize that the rain had stopped and the sun was starting to peak out from behind the cloud cover.

Shion's last coherent thought before she completely lost herself was that things would be much better from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

Macht der Wiederbelebung, Part 2

By SusanPevensie394

**A/N:** Although I only partially planned on continuing this story, with an explanation as to why Cherenkov was alive again, issachar-san(who does excellent work herself) convinced me to write more. :) So here is part two, a bonus little scene of Cherenkov and a special someone that is in hearts of everyone.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xenosaga or any of it's related characters and themes.

* * *

Cherenkov had faded quickly from the ocean world, as he had quickly come to call it. But...where was he now? It was a strange place to be certain. It felt like all of the knowledge of the universe was here, and yet not any of it was reachable. It was as though the buildings, the people, the plants, everything was real...and yet nothing was.

It was...strange.

But stranger still was seeing the one being whom the former commander had never wished to see again.

The battle android, KOS-MOS, stood a few feet in front of him, her blue hair blowing gently from a non-existent breeze. There was something about her that was different though, the man noted. Although she was wearing a long white gown instead of her usual battle attire, that wasn't what had changed. It was the way she held herself... and when she had faced him a moment before he had seen that her eyes, once robotic and red, were now blue, and looked strangely like those of a human. In fact, now that he thought of it, she looked nothing like her former self, save her features.

"Andrew Cherenkov..." she murmured, her soft voice carrying on the wind. "Why are you here?"

He frowned. How was he supposed to answer that, when he did not even know where 'here' was? He voiced his thoughts, resulting in a light laugh from the woman.

"Yes... 'here' is a place that many know about, and yet few truly know of."

Andrew rolled his eyes. Shion could have at least programmed the android to make sense. "And what does that mean?" he questioned, not really caring of the answer. What he wanted was to know why he was here, and when he could go onto the after life. He didn't want to be stuck in yet another world where he was meaningless. He wanted another chance, or at the very least a chance to be free from others.

KOS-MOS turned to face him once more, her sapphire eyes clouded. "This is a world of spirits, of choices, and of memories."

Although she had answered his question, her words made little sense. This was a world for the dead? A world of memories? This place definitely didn't resemble any of his memories.

"And what does that mean?" he asked.

"This place is not only for the spirits waiting to face judgement, but also for those who need to make a choice: whether to face judgement, or to return to their mortal life."

Cherenkov raised an eyebrow. "Is that even possible?"

KOS-MOS nodded. "Yes. I am sure you have heard another of the names this place has been given. Limbo, Spirit World, Sheol, Spirit Prison... there are even more as well."

"So why am I here then? Am I to be judged?"

KOS-MOS shook her head, the corners of her lips drawn up into a faint smile. "No."

"Then why am I here?" he asked, getting frustrated that this was going no where.

"Sometimes people die before their time. The circumstances are usually different, but they were not supposed to have died. Those people are then given the choice that I explained before. You are one of those few."

Cherenkov laughed. "Me? You can't be serious. Do you have any idea what I--"

"Yes," KOS-MOS interrupted. "We have seen what you have done, but the decision has been made. Now it is up to you to decide where you wish to go next."

The choice was easy. "I want to go on to the next life," Andrew said without even a single hesitation. He paused. "What do you mean by 'we'?"

"Are you so sure of that?" KOS-MOS questioned, ignoring his query. "Is there not even one thing that could get you to change your mind?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, suddenly suspicious. "No... what are you referring to?"

"A certain woman who cares deeply for you. Are you certain you wish to leave her in her time of need?"

Now he was confused. Who was she talking about? There was no one like that, to his knowledge anyway. He knew of few women, and the only one that he had once believed to fit her description now lay buried, killed by his own hand. The others, well, none of them had ever exhibited any signs of... no, that wasn't true. Realization slowly hit him like a ton of bricks. Shion... she had tried to be there for him when she could have easily left him alone. She had talked to him when no one else would bother. She had cared for his wellbeing, treating his injuries, making sure he ate, asking how he was feeling...

KOS-MOS gave him the half-smile once more. "So you do know," she murmured. "Are you sure you wish to leave her?"

Cherenkov slowly nodded. She would be better off without him. Besides, at the most he could only consider the woman a friend, nothing more.

"She does love you. She has for some time. Since before your death all this time ago, in fact. She just never had the courage to tell you."

"T-that's impossible." It had to be. She couldn't love him, especially not after everything he had told her in the ocean world. It was impossible.

"Not impossible," KOS-MOS said, almost as though she were reading his mind. "There is a 100% chance that she still loves you as much as she did before." The woman took a few steps to the right, toward a fountain in the park they were in. "She is sad now, crying. I feel her tears and pain. She has lost much recently... Her brother, me, and some of her dear friends. You as well."

Andrew shook his head slowly, still not sure this was really happening. Could Shion love him? This thing...no, woman, seemed completely certain that she did. But even if she did, was he capable of returning her love? He wasn't so sure. He was a broken man, but not even that. He had never been 'human', unlike her."

"Being human is in the eyes of the beholder... your actions speak of your humanity, not how you were created."

He stared at her in amazement, wondering how KOS-MOS kept knowing exactly what he was thinking. Deciding not to dwell on it he kept thinking, reliving time he spent together with Shion in his mind. All of those times, onboard the Woglinde, on the Elsa, even in the ocean world... he had been comfortable with her from the start. He had felt, although he hadn't realized it at the time, a connection with the younger woman. He also realized that, again although he didn't realize it, he had slowly started to fall in love with her. Although that wasn't a certainty since he didn't think he truly knew what love was.

"How do I know if I love her or not?" he asked quietly.

"Do you feel trapped or liberated at the thought of living with her forever?" KOS-MOS asked, turning her head towards him.

Cherenkov paused for a second thinking, though his answer came to him almost instantly. "Liberated, but--"

"Can you be yourself around her?"

"Yes but--"

KOS-MOS once again cut him off. "Can you tell her your true feelings without worrying that she will laugh?"

That took a bit more time to come up with the true answer. Finally he nodded. "Yes."

"Did you ever find yourself thinking about her when you were letting your thoughts wander?"

"Yes."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes," Andrew responded, not even thinking beforehand. His eyes widened slightly and he stared at her in amazement. "Yes, I do love her..."

KOS-MOS smiled. "Then have you decided?"

Cherenkov nodded. "I want to return to a life--my life."

She nodded. "Very well. When you return you will no longer need those drugs, either. We can grant that much as well."

The area around him blurred, everything beginning to go black. He realized that it wasn't the surroundings that were fading, but his vision.

"When you awake you will be near her. Go to her and tell her," KOS-MOS told him as she too, began to fade.

And only seconds later there was nothing but darkness.

o-o-o-o-o

He awoke to the feel of rain on his body, soaking him, and the feel of soft grass beneath him. His eyes opened slowly, blinking up at the gray sky. Where was this? There were few places that still allowed you to see sky. Second Miltia, probably. Andrew sat up and looked around, seeing gravestones and monuments everywhere. So he was in a graveyard then. The only thing he didn't see was the one he was looking for. KOS-MOS had said that she would be nearby, but he didn't see her.

Slowly the man stood, his body taking a bit longer to react than normal. That wasn't surprising though, considering he had just been dead. It was a miracle he could move at all. When he was fully erect he saw her, a few rows away, kneeling in front of one of the markers. And...she appeared to be crying.

He felt his heart leap into his throat as he forced his body to move toward her. He stopped a few feet behind her when he heard her words. This was...his grave marker. She was speaking to him. She was pouring out her heart and soul to a man that had shown her next to nothing at all. And then he heard them, the words.

"That I... I... love you..."

So KOS-MOS had been right, she really did love him. As she began to sob he felt his heart ache for the young woman. She had lost so much, suffered so much. Now was his chance to make things right once and for all.

"I love you too, Shion..." he said softly.

Cherenkov watched her tense. Then she slowly turned around. He continued to stare silently, a mixture of love and sadness for all she had endured in his eyes.

Shion let out a gasp and lurched to her feet. For a second he feared that she would topple over when she swayed dangerously.

"I-it's not possible," she whispered. "Y-you're dead... I saw you die!"

He nodded. "Yes, I did die...but somehow now I'm alive," he responded, not wanting to go into the details here, now, when all he wanted was to take the woman into his arms.

He saw her shiver. "No...you can't be..."

So she really didn't believe that he was truly here. Although if he were in her position, he knew he would doubt it too. It did seem rather impossible.

"And still I am," Andrew replied simply. He took a step toward her, reaching out a hand. "If you don't believe me just take my hand."

He wasn't sure that she would. All Shion did was stare at the proffered appendage, not moving at all. A nervous feeling welled in the pit of his stomach. What if she didn't take it? What if she ran from him? Finally the woman moved, slowly, until her fingers rested upon his own. Almost as soon as they touched she pulled back though, much to his dismay. Her face was... gods, she thought that she was dead!

Andrew let out a low laugh. "This is real, Shion. Neither of us is dead...not anymore anyway." He stepped forward again until only a few inches separated them. His expression changed, softened. "Did you mean what you said?"

"Y-yes... I did--do. I do mean it..." She took a deep breath and smiled softly. "I love you...Andrew Cherenkov..."

He let out a sigh of utter relief that she truly did love him. If she didn't, he didn't know what he would have done. "Good...then I don't feel so bad about doing this..." Without giving her the chance to do anything he closed the few inches between them and captured her lips with his. But just when she was about to return the kiss he pulled back, smiling. "I meant it too."

And he kissed her again, this time more passionately, wrapping his arms around her waist as she brought her arms up around his neck. Yes, he could truly be happy with her, he realized. She was the one person whom he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with.

Neither one noticed that the rain had stopped, the sun was beginning to peek out from behind the clouds, or the familiar blue-haired woman's face smiling down at them from the sky.

* * *

**E/N:** So this is not the end, since there will be at least another chapter depicting the reactions of everyone to the news that Cherenkov is alive, and that he and Shion are in love. Thanks for reading! :3


End file.
